


Settling Down

by Aeneid



Series: OkiKagu Week 2015 [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Future, OkiKagu Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneid/pseuds/Aeneid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okita Sougo is a cunning linguist.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Settling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Okita Sougo is a cunning linguist.

* * *

As a Yato, Kagura had resigned to the fact that: 1. She was a monster, and 2. She would never be able to have a future that her Mami had, all because of reason number one.

Mami was gentle, kind, and womanly for a Yato, something that she was not. Though she may have inherited Mami’s looks, it was obvious that she inherited Umibouzu’s spirit and bloodlust. Even without showing off her skills, the fact that she was an Amanto meant that the majority of Edo residents hate her for being an outsider who barged in into their country. Being a Yato, however, was the final nail to the coffin; while she had not been part of the group of Yato who invaded Edo recently (lead by her very own brother, no less), they all became wary of her, with some even refusing to do business with her.

… Not that she needed to go to _pachinko_ parlors, but if there was an emergency, like if the _pachinko_ place was on fire, she would simply have to leave Gin-chan there to burn and die, as she was told that she was not allowed anywhere in the property.

With no hope for the future, she knew that she would simply be content with the time she had with her Yorozuya family before dying alone.

… Or rather, wait for the time that she becomes an alien hunter and anticipate the inevitable doom on the battlefield, just like countless of Yato before her.

Perhaps one day, she would become like her brother, unsatisfied with life, and seeking thrills by going around the galaxy to quench the bloodlust that raged within.

All she had to do was wait for that time to come before she sets off to embrace her destiny.

* * *

After her eighteenth birthday, she grew anxious over the state of her sanity.

Any day now… she knew that the possibility of her succumbing to the violent ways of the Yato would happen when she would least expect it. So anxious was she that she had had a hard time sleeping, prompting sadist to remark that she looked like a panda now, all because of the dark circles under her eyes. Instead of retaliating, she turned and walked away to ignore him, half-afraid that her other side would gain control in this one possible instance. Though she was fuming over the fact that he had insulted her, what made her angrier was that she couldn’t fight back.

She wished that one of these days, her body would finally get exhausted, that she would pass out, and that she would finally fall into a deep sleep.

Five days later, after all those restless nights, she managed to fall asleep… but not before having a rather strange dream.

In it stood a woman who looked like her… but it wasn’t _Mami_. The woman in question had introduced herself as _her from the future._

_“… Why the hell is this happening?”_

_The one who referred to herself as ‘Future Kagura’ chuckled. “Well, you obviously needed help… you were unconsciously calling out to me, by the way.”_

_“… I have?” she repeated dumbly. At the older woman’s nod, she sighed. “… I see.”_

_“Don’t be afraid of the future.” Older her stated, her eyes and demeanor turning serious. “All will be well.”_

_“… How sure are you anyway? The possibility of me finally succumbing to the calling of my blood… there’s no escape.” She said grimly._

_“We both know that. There is no escaping it…” the sadness was evident in the older woman’s eyes. “But that does not mean we can use it to our advantage.”_

_She tilted her head. “What do you mean?”_

_“I succumbed to the calling of the blood.” She must have looked horrified, for the older woman added hastily, “But I’ve kept it under control for most part. You’ll never know when villains would strike Edo again.”_

_As if reading her mind, the woman simply smiled. “Mami’s kindness and gentleness lives within you, you know.”_

_“… But how?”_

_“We’re her daughter.” Future her said, as if stating something as a matter of fact. “Even if that bald guy’s gene is the dominant one, Mami’s will win out in the end.”_

_“You sound so sure of yourself.” She remarked._

_If anything, Future Her smiled wider._

_“Why shouldn’t I be? I became the very thing I aspired to be: to be like Mami.”_

_At this, she felt her mouth drop open, and just before she could ask what future her meant by that remark, the older woman began to disappear. She tried to scream, tried to tell her to wait, but no voice came out of her._

_“I’ll see you again soon, Kagura.” Said future her. “I have got to tell you about my son the next time we meet!”_

Upon opening her eyes, Kagura sat up and stared blankly at the wall cabinet that surrounded her ‘bedroom’.

She had a son…?

* * *

Kagura did not know what to feel about the revelation.

Her… a mother…?

She would’ve laughed at it if it was really a joke, but the seriousness and the pride that she heard in the older woman’s tone… it was most definitely not a joke, and if ever it was, it was a very cruel one to pull on her.

The female Amanto decided that it was not a cruel joke, and that the lady in question was most definitely her.

She couldn’t wait for the next time they would meet.

* * *

_“Souichirou just started his swordsmanship training today, and as much as I don’t want him to start at the age of three, it’s impossible not to… my blood runs within him, and his father is a_ samurai _through and through. It just… happens, I guess?”_

_She could only stare at future her, totally dumbfounded by the revelation. A three-year-old toddler whose mother was her… and the father was a_ samurai _. The category for the father position seemed rather broad, and she shuddered to think that she or any of her Yorozuya family would be…_ like that. _She loved them to bits and pieces, much like how Sadaharu shows his love by biting someone’s head until they bleed, but_ not in that romantic kind of way _._

_“His father says that it’s better to start at that age, since he’ll be able to learn how to control his strength. Just the other day, Souichi accidentally destroyed the floor boards when he had a temper tantrum!”_

_At this, she laughed, knowing how fragile the materials used to build houses in Edo._

_“Wait, so you mean… you married…?”_

_Future her huffed. “Of course I did.”_

_“Shotgun marriage?” she asked further, and upon seeing a blush appear on the older woman’s face, she sighed. “So he married you for the hell of it—”_

_“It was not like that.” Future Kagura said firmly. “I had doubts at first too, since Papi and Mami’s situation was like that—”_

_“And look at what happened to Kamui.” Both women shrugged and sighed at the mention of their sibling who happen to be the reason for Mami and Papi marrying._

_Her older brother embodied the whole ‘Love starts in the bed’ movement in their clan._

_“Going back… I did have my doubts at first, but he proved himself after a while.” Chuckling, the older woman continued. “Took him a month to convince me before I agreed.”_

_“So you’re now Mrs. Someone?”_

_Future her stuck out her tongue. “You’re not getting that info from me this early, young lady. When all of yours doubts have left you, I’ll tell you all about_ him _.” was it her imagination, or did the other woman’s eyes soften at the mention of that husband of hers?_

_“Be patient.”_

* * *

Nearly a month after having those dreams, she finally knew the identity of future her’s husband.

_“Me and the sadist?!”_

_It was absurd._

_It was unbelievable._

_More importantly… how?!_

_“You should see your face.” Older Kagura was laughing at her. “You look like you could hardly believe this supposed bullshit being fed on you.”_

_“I-I… I thought he—he thinks I’m annoying!” the older version of her shouldn’t have been surprised with the revelation, in all honesty. Instead, the woman laughed harder._

_“… I kinda forgot how he used to treat me back then. Not that he stopped after getting together, but he’s more serious and caring now… he can get on my nerves with that careless mouth of his, but his tongue though—”_

_“Stop.” Too much information was being fed to her, and she certainly did not want to hear about_ that thing. _Obviously, it had been a part of other her’s plans to get her all embarrassed and riled up, for the other her laughed a lot louder at her obvious discomfort._

_It was bad enough knowing that sadist was going to be her future husband… but for the other her to acknowledge his expertise in the sexual act… she shuddered._

_“It’s not that bad… I mean…” to see older her blush harder, it was a bit unnerving. “He’s… he gave me hope. That I could actually be everything that Mami became, not only with Souichi, but, but… he gave me a family. He and I made a family together… and—”_

_“Do you love him?” she asked point-blank._

_“… Of course I do.” Her answer may have sounded timid, but she did not waver in the slightest. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have allowed him to fuck me until I was all hoarse—”_

_“Stop it!” she covered her ears, mortified at the scenarios that were now playing through her head, no thanks to her stupid future her whose mouth lacked a filter._

_She was only eighteen, for goodness’ sake!_

_“Whoops. Sorry.” Said the older version of her, not sounding sorry at all._

_This was so unreal._

_How?_

_Why?_

_Was she_ that desperate _that she had to get together with that sadistic policeman just so she could finally have the child she wanted and longed for?_

_“It’s not as bad as you think it is.” Future her said upon seeing her take away her hands away from her ears. “If anything, he made true to his promise of feeding me three times a day. It’s not at all peaceful and quiet when you have a baby in the house, after all, but…”_

_“A-and that jail cell he said…?” when she saw the woman smirk at that, Kagura knew it meant something… but did not dwell on it that much._

_“Just have some faith, will you…? Your future can be what you want it to be… as long as you work hard to reach that goal.”_

_She said nothing, for her mind contemplated on the course of the future with sadist._

_It was hard to wrap her head around that concept; her and sadist, parents to a toddler? She tried to laugh, but it was hard to bring herself to do such. Admittedly, the thought of her getting together with_ him _, the guy who never hesitated to tease her from years back, had made her more afraid than hoping for a future that she only wished in her wildest dreams._

_“Kagura?” older her asked, concerned that she had not spoken for several minutes._

_She looked up to meet the older woman’s gaze. “… Still not convinced but… I guess… I’ll see where it goes from here.”_

_“Great!” the older woman clapped her hands with glee. “It’s all worth it though! Everything will be worth it when you have your son in your arms!”_

_“… What does your kid look like though?” she couldn’t help but ask._

_“Just like his father.”_

And with those words, she found herself waking up to the banging of the door of her ‘bedroom’. Annoyed at getting woken up, she slid the door open and yelled, “The hell do you want now, Gin-chan? It’s too early, damn it!”

In response to her outburst, she felt the weight of this week’s edition of Shounen JUMP on her head, making her yelp. “It’s noon. Time to eat.”

Just how long had she been sleeping anyway…?

“Hey, Gin-chan.”

He looked at her questioningly.

“If… if found out that I’m gonna be a mom…” She said. “You think I’d be a good mom?”

She supposed that her seemingly innocent statements has freaked out Gin-chan, for he said, “W-w-w-w— Since when did you— Y-y-you!!! You are grounded, young lady!”

“The hell did I do?!”

“When did you start sneaking out to… to…” the perm-haired _samurai_ was unable to say the words, horrified at the thought that his surrogate daughter was growing up and was having an interest in… _men_.

“Oh geez, not like that.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m not—”

“Who’s the father?! Tell me so I can beat the crap out of him!” Gin-chan was not listening to her anymore, and was livid.

“I already said I’m not pregnant.” _Not right now anyway._ “Calm down, will you?” when he gave her a look that showed that he was still doubting her, she rolled her eyes.

“Come on, let’s just eat.”

* * *

During her afternoon walk (after two hours of calming down Gin-chan and promising that she was _definitely_ not pregnant, nor was she seeing anyone in secret), the person she least expected to encounter was slowly moving towards her before her very eyes… and to her horror, she felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment when her thoughts went back to the possibility (or was it a certainty?) of the tax robber’s First Division Captain getting together with her in the future.

Everything that she had talked about with future her in her dreams had come running back to haunt her, and before she knew it, she found herself turning away from the approaching policeman, not wanting to see him. It was bad enough that he was invading her thoughts… but to see him face-to-face when she was not ready…

He called out to her, which she ignored, and on the fifth time…

“China.”

She turned to face him, only to see a stone flying her way. Immediately, she hit it with her umbrella, and upon landing on the ground, crushed it with the tip.

“The hell was that for?!”

“I was calling out for you and you were ignoring me.”

_No shit._ “F-fine.” Facing him, she nearly gave him a scathing reply, only for her to falter when she found out that his face was mere inches away from her. “W-w-what do you want?” she struggled to keep her tone even.

“Your face is red. Still sick?” upon her confused look, he said, “Boss said you’ve been feeling under the weather lately.”

So even Gin-chan had noticed… and she was thankful that he left her alone and didn’t ask anything about her current predicament. “I’m fine now.” She shrugged. “Summer heat and all.”

“I see.” He nodded before turning away from her. “Then I’m off—”

“Sadist.” She said before she could stop herself. Inwardly, she cursed, wondering why she was wanting to talk to him when minimal conversation and interaction was last thing she wanted. When he turned back again to face her, she struggled to put the words that have been on her mind.

“I… I mean… h-have you ever thought of… of…” she swallowed. “… settling down…?”

“What’s this all about?” immediately, he smirked. “Don’t tell me you want to—”

“Just answer my question.”

He shrugged. “Not really, no.”

To her surprise, his response had surprisingly made her feel sad and hurt. She found herself asking why, and he sighed.

Was it _really_ that terrible…?

“… Because I don’t want to endanger them. My life is dangerous enough as it is, and I’ll be putting them at risk. My enemies might use them to their advantage.”

“I see.” She nodded.

“Though… I have a feeling that the things I wish for will not go my way.” He chuckled. “Fate can screw up yours plans, and will make sure that you’ll follow what it wants to happen.”

She did not think of it that way.

“If I were you, I’d better watch my back, China.” He advised. “You’ll never know when Fate will shove you to the direction it wants.” Before she could even ask him what he meant by that, he was already off, and all she could do was stare at his retreating back.

The future was scary, and yet…

Maybe it could work.

_Somehow_.

She just had to know how to make Fate bend to her will.

* * *

_“China… no, Okita Kagura is my wife.”_

That dream was haunting him.

As much as Okita Sougo wanted to brush it away as a mere side effect from the lack of sleep because of his late-night patrols, it was getting harder and harder for him to deny it… especially when the other guy (future him, perhaps?) had been able to answer all of the questions he threw the older man’s way… even the ones that only _he_ knew the answer to.

And with that, he had been subjected to some nights about what his future would bring.

About how he would become the vice-chief someday… but only because Kondo-san had retired, and Hijikata had to take over the position of chief.

He could probably live with that.

About how he would be able to move out of the compound and live on his own to be independent.

… About how he would have a family of his own, and with a toddler at that.

The last one, he never really dwelled upon too much, as he was a policeman, and he led a dangerous life that would endanger just about _anyone_ he was close to. He had been surprised to know that he would get married in the future… but what shocked him the most was that China had married him.

He was quite aware that she disliked him from years back, which is what boggled his mind the most. Just how the heck did they end up together?

_“You’ll have to find out for yourself.” Future him said while laughing. “One thing I can assure you… it’ll catch you off-guard because ‘it just happened’.”_

Which was why it was a struggle for him to keep his expression neutral when she asked him about ‘settling down’, and that it took everything in him to make that joke because he was afraid that he might say the wrong thing.

_“What, you wanna speed up the process and get together already?”_ was definitely something that a woman would not like to hear.

Most especially _her_.

All he could do was advise her to be prepared… _just in case Fate starts to put its plans in motion._

As for him… he had already been prepared since the age of eighteen for this.

All he could do right now was wait for her to come to her senses.

* * *

 


End file.
